The Sachs Family
Episode summary Jo Frost visits New York City where Greg (45) & Fanci Sachs (45) need help with their two preschool boys: 5-year-old Ryan & 3-year-old Jonathon. The Sachs' apartment is filled with toys since Fanci buys them for her sons three times a week. Greg and Fanci were initially at loggerheads with how to handle their children's tantrums. Ryan will throw tantrums in public if he doesn't get his own way and has separation issues from Fanci whenever she leaves the house. Bedtime is horrific and the parents end up lying in bed with the boys until they fall asleep. Can Supernanny get Greg and Fanci on track in a New York minute? Plot Observation Fanci had to run some errands which made Ryan go into a tantrum, he wants to know where she was going, she made it out of the door finally. Jo took a tour around the apartment she saw the clutter and the children' toys, that the parents chose the cram the place with toys and noticed four buggies. Jo took Fanci aside to have a chat and she says she feeds into Ryan's tantrums because she feels guilt for not being with her sons. Ryan wanted waffles but Fanci says "No!", he threw a tantrum over it though Mom gave him other options. Then, Mom moddle-coddled him about the waffles and negiotate that he can have it another day. At bedtime, the parents read a bedtime story for the boys though the demand their attention. Greg would hold Jonathan's hand until he asleep and walk. Though 45 minutes later, they come back for more snacks. During 2:00am, the boys ended up in their parents' bed tossing and turning. Parents Meeting Jo brings up the issues of unnecessary clutter in their appartment, Fanci giving into Ryan's tantrums and bedtime. She said the boy don't need more toys but quality with both Mom and Dad. Teaching To start off, the parents had to remove unwanted clutter so they can have breathing space. Before the parents use to give into the boys' tantrum when they went pass the toy store and buy them a toy, though, this time Jo put the parents up to a challenge when they go past the toy store they will give in to the boys' temper tantrums. Outside, when the family went past the toy store Ryan says he want to go to the toy store though Fanci told him they were not going to toy store and he threw a temper tantrum though she was pacifying him with a pretzel instead. Jo intervene to warn Ryan if he continues he will be placed in a timeout and he understood what she meant. Jo bring in the toy rangers hat for the boys to wear to make it fun for the boys to sort out toys they want or don't want. Then, Jo bring in a mat for the boys to play with the toys, when it is time to tidy they put on their rangers hat and pack away their toys. Then, Jo put Fanci up to the test when she had to leave to go on an errand. Mom told the sons where she was going and greet them with kisses and hugs, without feeling guilty she is able to go out. At bedtime, the parents use the Sleep Separation and Stay in Bed techniques. Jo gave them earpieces to attach on themselves with her instructing through the walkie-talkies and a setup camp with a monitor. Greg was able to get Jonathan to sleep, Fanci was nervous when Ryan threw a tantrum when she was doing sleep separation. At 12am, Jonathan got out of bed Greg was talking to him but Jo guided Dad through and Ryan got of bed, they both threw a temper tantrum therefore the parents adopt the Stay in Bed technique and after putting the boys into bed they were exhausted. Parents Evaluation Clip 1 At 2:00am after Jo left, the boys woke up once again the parents manage to use the technique effectively. Clip 2 The boys finished playing with their toys, Fanci gave a clear expectation of either play and not watch TV, or tidy up and watch TV. They did as they wer told. Clip 3 Ryan had a tantrum over a lollipop, though Fanci warned that he will go to timeout but she placed him on the naughty chair. Fanci says this is a mistake and should not execute it. Clip 4 Greg was giving orders to the sons at home and in the restaurant but was overloading them. Clip 5 Fanci tucked Ryan into bed but she was talking to him more and Greg gives into Ryan's crying. Jo said that if Greg gives into Ryan's meltdown then he thinks it okay to cry to get attention. Reinforcement Jo taught that family time is important, so they went to the toy store, the parents were nervous about going there. Jo wants the parent to take note of what toys the boys want for their Birthday or either Christmas and not buy it straight away. Jo thought it is important for them to be raised with the spirit of being able to give so the family went to the Salvation Army donation center. In the charity, the boys to give their unwanted toys for families and friends in need. Greg says "it taught them a life lesson". At the end, the family spend their time altogether by the children playing with musical instruments and Jo was ready to leave. Trivia * In Teaching, Ryan threw a tantrum because Fanci told him they were not going to the toy store and Jo was cross at Ryan and told him he has any more nonsense he will be put in timeout. * This was filmed in November 25th - December 7th, 2008. * New York City is where U.S President Donald Trump grew up. Video Full episode on YouTube In the news TANTRUM YOGA - New York Post, 2/18/2009. We learn Fanci is a commercial real estate executive, and Greg is a commercial printer. The family babysitter suggested the Sachs ask Supernanny for help. Family members Fanci Sachs, 45 Greg Sachs, 45 Ryan Sachs, 5 Jonathon Sachs, 3 Gallery 37D4200E-B15E-421D-9580-6B407FD1CFA9.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in New York Category:Stay In Bed Episodes Category:Toddler Episodes Category:Preeschool Episodes Category:School Age Children Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Separation Anxiety Episodes Category:Episodes with tantrum kids Category:Episodes with naptime tantrums Category:Episodes with Public Tantrums Category:Naughty Bench Episodes Category:US Episodes Category:Episodes with bedtime tantrums Category:Episodes with only one well behaved child Category:Episodes with only one disrespectful child Category:Car episodes Category:Episodes with no disrespectful parents Category:Families with Boys Only Category:Picky Eaters Episodes Category:Episodes with older parents Category:People with the deceased Category:WALL-E References